


the way I see you

by Bell_J



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_J/pseuds/Bell_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way I see you

A huge thanks for[ Jynxiii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynxiii/pseuds/Jynxiii) for the bate :) 

* * *

 

Sugawara Koushi is an angel. A devilish angel with big, caramel eyes (and a cute beauty mark under his left eye) that lights the room and silver hair which shines like the moon that begs Daichi to run his fingers through it. 

Daichi knows that Suga always cares for everyone; certifying that the first years are doing well with their school projects, ensuringthat Nishinoya and Takana stay out of trouble, and discouraging the third years from slacking. Even in practice - did they have enough water? Do they need help with serving, receiving? Do they want to practice during lunch? At the same time he can be harsh on them, scolding them. 

  
Due to that, Nishinoya and Takana came up with the nickname Sugamama (and Daichi knows that they call him Sawapapa. He doesn't care anymore). 

  
Daichi always admires Suga for taking care of the team, gluing them together when he's about to fall apart during rough times.

 And then of course there are Suga's expressions, which include his smiles and looks. 

His has big smiles that make you feel like you were receiving a warm hug, little smiles that make you feel proud of yourself, those dangerous innocent smiles which the setter sends you when you are doing something stupid or idiotic. Daichi is the only one who gets Suga's sexy smiles with those adorable dimples (he does that _a lot_ during practice). 

  
There is one smile that Daichi saw only once - Suga's broken smile. After that he got only fake big smiles which he hates. 

  
When it comes to Suga's looks, there are a lot of them, mostly happy looks, when his caramel eyes sparkle (in response to which Daichi's stomach would somersault), his caring looks, harsh and serious looks,and a look which Daichi knows is for **him** , a promise  _for later_ which usually comes with a dangerous innocent smile (for better or worse dependent on the situation). Daichi gets that look when they are alone in the club room, or on the way home, after saying their goodbyes to the team, and they pass through the ally, where they first kissed during the end of their second year (and many more after that). 

 

Sugawara Koushi is an angel, but when they are alone, Daichi is the only one who gets to see the sexy devil residing within his angel.

 

 

 


End file.
